User talk:1dra7
OMG!!!!!! ITS AN ARCHIVE!!!!!!!!! The challenge in Total Drama: War of the Camps is up! Be sure to not miss it! Otherwise, you can be punished (this includes from more votes against you, to instant elimination). Thanks! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 23:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I can talk to the admins, but I really don't think we need a second chatango. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:28, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The second challenge from Total Drama: War of the Camps has started. Be sure to not miss it! Remember: If you don't do the challenge, your character can be punished. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 01:00, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello subscriber! A new Total Drama Losers chapter has been posted! What happens when the teams are picked randomly in a giant pinball challenge? --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 14:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) 1dra7's Publishing Can i be a judge?Because i'm really good at judging.Drama786 21:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Drama786 Look How do you know i'm not a good judge.I've read all the TDAuthors and understand how you should act and judge on a story.Drama786 21:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Drama786 Hey look.Our usernames almost match DRA'ma'7'86,1'DRA7 Still i think your not a good judge.Let's just say were both not that much of good judges to settle things and XD about that our usernames almost match.Drama786 21:28, February 26, 2011 (UTC)Drama786 Ya a challenge has started in Total Drama Theather go check it out SMP100 05:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) CLOCK TOWER IS AWESOME! Are you going to make a clock tower 6? If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 06:13, February 28, 2011 (UTC) thanks 1dra7, you're a great user too. and you clock tower sereis has inspried me to make my own sereis of camps... CLOCK TOWER IS AWESOME!!!! If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 20:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I know ^_^ . My new series may be horrer camps but their nothing like Clock Tower, they are very different If friends help friends, you'll help me win (Quote by rex) 00:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Challenge 3 from Total Drama: War of the Camps has started! Remember: There are new rules in affect now, so be sure to read them as soon as you can. Also, if you have been inactive in one episode before, and are inactive in this episode also, you will be punished with two votes, and if you ahve been inactive in two episodes before, and are inactive in this episode also, your character is in big risk of being automatically eliminated. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Just wait for QOS to do something bad. Ok.--'Ken Eleven!' 01:57, March 7, 2011 (UTC) When can i start killing! Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 22:55, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh! I didn't Know Sorry! I'll erase those! F-R-E-E that spells free, credit report.com baby! 01:13, March 8, 2011 (UTC) K when i went I saw F-R-E-E that spells free, credit report.com baby! 01:15, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Challenge four in Total Drama: War of the Camps has started! This challenge is getting hot, if you know what I mean! Be sure to not miss this great twist! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) I made it, and I will eventually. xD --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 22:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) The fifth challenge in Total Drama: War of the Camps has started. Anyone who was been inactive before will be automatically be eliminated, or will recieve two votes as punishment. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I let you use Total Drama world vogage Cause baby you're a firework Really you are Oh, no... 20:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hola, subscriber-ito! After a long wait, the new Total Drama Losers chapter is up and ready to be read (and commented on? :D). --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Fifth vote in Total Drama: War of the Camps has started. Make sure to carve the name of the people you want eliminated in the coconut and help your camp get someone else out. --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:43, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm there. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 21:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! :) Join my camp called Epic Art Camp? 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 01:07, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I won't advertise, thanks for warning me :3 'Owenandheatherfan Is ' 01:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama: War of the Camps sixth challenge has started! Luck will play this week! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be the next one to aboard the boat to Loserland? Find out now! Start playing! Also, being near the merge, we're starting to make public vote! Anyone who isn't inactive will be put to public's decision! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, the BWIU challenge is up. Cod ~The only fish flavored 22:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) What about the Sims camp? No Need to Fear! Mr. E is here!! 22:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Clock Tower Your were awesome even from the start.You created a series that will be remembered and the user that created it.But one thing.Can i carry on the series of Clock Tower?Drama786 22:22, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Drama786 Admin It's ok.Since your leaving i got TDR spoilers.It shows Ron,Lightning,Slient B,and Dakota or zoey.Shocking huh? I will give you admin powers if you come to the total drama reloaded wiki that i created.Here is the link.http://totaldramareloaded.wikia.com/ If this is the end then goodbye.Drama786 22:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC)Drama786 Total Drama Anything? Hi Dra, this is Zoomer. Are you still competing in TDA? And if you are, would you be able to participate in a Art challenge? Thanks. I messaged you. --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 18:12, March 26, 2011 (UTC) I just came back. tell me D: --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 04:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I just amde the page. I don't know what to write xD You write it, kay? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 05:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey so im wondering! whats gonna happen with you and Tour of the Seas? I see you have started a camp so your not leaving i guess but are you staying? I need to know whether to take a new user or not. Thanks :) Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 16:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope your in!! Congrats :D! Bridgette_dj10 im winning this timeee 16:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) How About you cut down the sign ups in your TDISF and Dra Camp, i would be easier to only have 12 people-TDIMAN can i mention scissorman in one of my upcominig camps (rex = scissorman's cosion is what i want to do) (Kokori9) Gwen Is Kewl is responding to you priorly posted post... Im not actually. And would you judge me if I told you I actually dont even know how. LOL!What You Talkin' Bout Willis? :3 Thats what..... Willis! 23:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure would chico!What You Talkin' Bout Willis? :3 Thats what..... Willis! 23:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Their might be a season 2, but I'm definantly going to make a new camp! You should join! :) Ya! Who likes everything? I do! 23:50, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Jury vote time in WOTC!!! --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 02:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Joneboy704 19:08, April 7, 2011 (UTC) So, I saw that you won Total Drama Anything as Draven, congradulations:)Joneboy704 19:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice job man. Right now im trying to win Total drama goes high school style, Ive won every challenge so far.Joneboy704 19:29, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I know, but my guy is a fan favorite. He's an antagonist, but is in an alliance with about everybody. You should check out the camp. Its awsome.Joneboy704 19:32, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Yea, but my alliance consists of my character's girlfriend, his brother, a girl he knew for two seasons, Harriet (who I think is your girlfriend right? sorry, my guy flirts with her sometimes XD) and a cop (who is a bit sketchy). I'm gonna win.Joneboy704 19:36, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Ill check it out later from my home computer. So, i think we both signed up for Nalyd Renruts tenth camp, right?Joneboy704 19:43, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Is clock tower really ending for good :( ???What!?! You want to come with us pirates!?! You know, the terrors of the sea! Is this dude really that messed up D: 01:02, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, sorry about deleting your BOTC's sign up. Cod ~The only fish flavored 00:52, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Umm, I put up a poll and people voted, why? --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 22:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I know that, but I didn't :P --TDISeriesFan (Talk| ) 22:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Really? Another camp where you brutally murder the campers? Will you stop that??What the 00:58, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How exactly do I do the challenge, is it allowed for me to just go to the school store and bye one, or do I have to go to some other website?Joneboy704 01:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) When will you open up the school store so that i can buy supplies for a tent in TDCamps High School?Joneboy704 01:11, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Please join my camp Total Drama Island 4 I survived in CT6 but i don't get a mention (death and or sucked in hole) at the end *storms off mad* (Kokori9) Now i feel loved :D (Kokori9) No, I just checked and I didnt see any space for teh school store. Also, how come Nate could have all of that equipment without buying it? Can I do that too?Joneboy704 20:18, April 14, 2011 (UTC)